


I dont know what this is and neither should u

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: >:3c





	I dont know what this is and neither should u

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names:
> 
> Jake: John McClain (later: son)  
> Amy: Santiago (Later: Sandiego)  
> Holt: CAPTAIN RAYMOND HOLT (later: Dad)  
> Terry: Dad (later: Other Dad)  
> Rosa: Ugh  
> Charles: :3c

CAPTAIN RAYMOND HOLT added JAKE PERALTA, AMY SANTIAGO, ROSA DIAZ, SARGENT TERRY JEFFORDS, and CHARLES BOYLE to NINETY NINTH PRECINCT

JAKE PERALTA: what  
JAKE PERALTA: that's not how groupchat nicknames work captain 

JAKE PERALTA changed their name to John McClain

John McClain: there, see

CAPTAIN RAYMOND HOLT: Dear Jacob, as well as the other members of this "groupchat", I see your point, however I prefer my method of naming. Sincerely Captain Raymond Holt.


End file.
